Kurama's love for Botan
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: same just fixed and added some stuff.


Kurama's love for Botan

by: me

Don't own characters, just plot.

warning: koenma beating!

It started out as a normal day for Kurama, that is until he heard a knock on his bedroom window and went to see what or _who_ had caused it.

_' I hope it's Botan, I havn't seen her in awhile.' _Kurama thought as he walked closer to the window and pulled back the curtains, it was Botan, but not the way Kurama wanted to see her, in fact what he saw made even Youko want to come forth and comfort her as Kurama's demon side saw Botan through his human eye.

_**' What the hell happened to her! ' **_Youko thought as he saw his friend and both his and his human side's secret love.

For what greeted the half demon was not the smiling Botan he was used to seeing, instead this Botan had a few bruises on her arms and probably more than what he could see, she also had a red hand mark on one side of her face and what looked like a black eye starting to form under her left eye. After Kurama got over his shock and calmed his rage on both sides, he asked what had been on Youko's mind.

" Botan, what the hell happened to you!? " Kurama asked a little rougher than he meant, which caused Botan to flinch and that didn't go un-noticed by Kurama.

" I apologize, I didn't mean to sound mean, I'm just very concerned about you. " He said to her, his voice gentle.

" I-It's alright Kurama I understand. You gonna let me in? " Botan asked/said trying to sound like her old self and to lighten the mood.

" Oh, sorry. Here let me help you. " Kurama replied as he held out his hand for her to take, which she did and guided her oar into the room and when she was fully in, she let herself down with the help of Kurama, who was still holding her arm as gently as he could so as not to put further injury to her already bruised arms, but as soon as Kurama let her go, he noticed that there was some blood coming from the sleeve of her kimono.

" Botan your arm. "

Botan looked at her arm, " Don't worry about it, it's just a scratch. "

" 'A scratch' does't bleed like that. You sit down on the bed and I'll get some of my plants and the first aid kit and some old clothes for you to wear for awhile." Kurama said as he guided her to his bed and sitted her down on the edge and left through the door to get what he said he would.

_' Should I tell him who did this or just lie..No! If I do that, he'll know I'm lying because of his fox senses. Because as soon as he's done cleaning and treating my wound, well make that __**wounds**__ because of the slash on my back. He'll want to know how I got this way. ' _Botan thought to herself as she saw Kurama come back with some faded jeans, much like the ones he has on, and a black tank top, oppsite of the white one he has on, and his healing plants with the first aid kit.

_' I think I should tell him about my back as well.' _" Kurama."

Kurama glanced at her as he got the plants and wrappings ready, " Yes Botan, what is it? " he asked.

" Um..I...Uh have another 'scratch' on my..b-back." she answered.

_' What! she had another one! ' __**' Whoever did this to our mate is going to pay dearly! ' **__' Agreed. ' _

" Alright. I'll treat your back after I get your arm, unless it's in worst shape. "

" No, it's not that bad. " Botan said as Kurama finished mashing his plants and brought them over to where she was sitting, along with the clothes.

" Would you like to change now or after I wrap up your wounds? " He asked as he stood in front of her.

" I would like to change first, if you don't mind helping me little." Botan replied to him as she stood and started to undo her kimono. Kurama laid down the mashed plants and picked up the clothes and started to help Botan without looking at her for modesty reasons, But his demon side was fighting with him to just look because he claimed that he knew that he wanted to, **_' Come on you know you do. ' _**Youko teased, even though he was still worried about her, he just couldn't help to look just little. _' No I will not, she is hurt and you know it! So stop it! '_ Kurama argued back as he helped Botan into the jeans, he left the shirt alone and finally looked at the wound on Botan's back and once again became angry. _' A "scratch" she says! That ain't no scratch, that's a damn gash in her back. ' _Kurama thought and he couldn't help the growl that came out as Botan finished buttoning the front of the jeans.

" Can I have my shirt now? " she asked, a little frightened of the growl she heard. Kurama smelled her fear and stopped his growling, for now.

" Not until I put the wrappings on. " Kurama told her as he reached for the wrappings and mashed plants once more and had Botan to sit back down on the beds edge, he then got behind her and started to work on her back.

" I thought I said I wanted you to do my arm first. " Botan said as she felt the mashed plants being rubbed into her wound.

" I also asked if it was in worst shape, and you lied on that. " Kurama whispered in her ear and Botan couldn't stop the shiver that went down her spine.

_**' Looks like she liked that. I wonder what would happen if you did that again. '**_

But this time Kurama ignored him and continued with the rest of her wound, as he asked what had been on his mind since Botan got there,

" What or who did this to you Botan? " _' I knew he would ask I just knew it! ' _She thought with a flinch as she felt the medicine sting a little.

A mumble was all he got, " Your going to have to speak up little. "

" I said it was Koenma! " Botan nearly shouted out as Kurama hit a nerve in her back that caused her to jump a little.

" Sorry, now then, why the hell did he do this to you of all people! " Kurama asked through clinched teeth, finishing with her back and started to wrap the bandages around her, tying he bandages, then started to work on her arm.

" W-Well I sort of caught him at a bad time, when he was in his teenage form and throwing a fit and well here I am. " Botan told him truthfully.

" That doesn't explain the cuts or the mark on your pretty face nor the black eye forming either. " Kurama said as he finished her arm and bandaged it up, giving her the shirt she asked for earlier.

" I told you he threw a fit and when in his teenage form in one of them you stay away but me being the stupid one just went right to him and this is the price I pay for it." Botan said as she started tear up but kept her tears in, she didn't want her secret love to see her cry like all of those girls do in the movies.

But Kurama surprised her by wrapping his arms around her, mindful of her back, and held her for a moment before he spoke,

" Don't you ever think that you are stupid! To me you are the smartest girl I know, your good at anything you set your mind to and no matter what anyone else says differently, I love you for you Botan and don't you ever forget that. " And with that, Kurama kissed her fully on the lips and was surprised when she returned it, a moment later they let go and Kurama looked into her eyes and found the love he had only hoped to be there in his dreams.

" Oh Kurama I love you as well. " She said as she kissed him again, but this time on the cheek.

"Good to know. Now you get some sleep and I'll take care of Koenma. " Kurama said as he placed her in his bed and he went out the door and to the spirit world.

SPIRIT WORLD

KNOCK! KNOCK!

" Come in!! " A still very angry Koenma yelled which was his first big mistake because as soon as he finished the sentence, the doors burst open and in came Youko Kurama with his eyes as red as blood. And needless to say that got Koenma scared to near death!

" K-K-Kurama! whats the matter? " Koenma asked nervously and was all he got to say as Youko came over and picked him up off the ground and brought back his fist, but said the one thing that caused Koenma to realize what it was he did wrong.

" This is for what you did to Botan! " And with that Youko started punching Koenma all over and then kicked everywhere he punched and then threw him into the wall.

And somehow Koenma had managed to get a controller from his desk and pushed the button and in came the rest of the of spirit detective team, which was Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei, who were there to get instrutions about their next mission, that didn't have to have all of the memebers to complete it.

" What the hell Kurama! What are you doing to Koenma?! " Yusuke yelled/asked his friend.

And Youko went into detail as to why he was hitting and kicking Koenma and when he finished his story, minus the kissing Botan part, everyone was angry at Koenma, even Hiei and they joined in on the beating, until finally, Yusuke said to Youko, " Hey fox go back to Botan. We'll take of pacifier breathe for you guys."

Youko just nodded and left spirit world and back to his love.

KURAMA'S HOME

" Botan, I'm back. " Kurama said, back in his human form.

" Welcome back sweetie. " Botan said sleepy as she turned over in her sleep.

" Did you sleep well? "

" No. "

" Why? "

" You weren't hear with me. "

And with that Kurama slipped in the bed with Botan and they both slept peacefully for the first time in both of their lonely lives.

THE END

PLEASE REVIEW:)


End file.
